


Day 6: Fantasy

by Omglooknoone



Series: Korrasami Week 2018 [6]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F, Mindblowing, i think i confused myself when writing this, im sorry everyone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-23
Updated: 2018-09-23
Packaged: 2019-07-16 00:22:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16074464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Omglooknoone/pseuds/Omglooknoone
Summary: Basically, Korra finds out that Asami's in love with her and that she's the avatar in the same day.





	Day 6: Fantasy

**Author's Note:**

> I had to push myself to get this one out haha. I really didn't know what to do with this prompt and I hope it's still enjoyable to read...even if it makes no sense. I have homework to get to so cheers!

“Asamiiiiiiii, are you ready yet? It’s too dark to see your makeup anyways, let’s just go!” Korra whined.

 

Without even glancing away from the mirror, Asami deadpanned. “Korra, it’s literally been thirty seconds since we started getting ready. You’re not even dressed yet.”

 

Korra froze, head still inside the sweater she was putting on as her arm got stuck.

 

“...I, I have no idea what you’re talking about. I could literally leave right now.”

 

Asami put down her brush wordlessly, walked over to Korra and pulled the sweater down over the rest of her torso.

 

A very disheveled Korra glanced at her best friend in awe as she continued doing her makeup. She furiously ran her hands through her hair in an attempt to smooth it, but it was no use. After a long week, the two best friends were finally ready to go to the Spirit festival that had been open all week. Korra, for one, couldn’t wait to have fried things on sticks. Her mouth watered a little at the idea.

 

“Maroon or gray?” Asami mused, looking between two jackets.

 

“Maroon,” Korra replied easily.    

 

Asami seemed pleased with her answer and slipped into the jacket. She picked out a small purse that was sitting on the table, simple black leather, and turned to face Korra.

 

“Ready?”

 

Korra blinked for a moment, distracted by the little tilt of Asami’s head and the warmth of her smile.

 

“Right-o, I mean, yes. I don’t know why I just said that.”

 

Asami rolled her eyes affectionately as she opened the door.

 

“You’re so weird sometimes.”

 

“Well, you’re weird all the time.” Korra tried to mimic Asami’s voice, grinning when she saw the way Asami wrinkled her nose in laughter.

 

XXX

 

As they stepped out of the car, a chilly breeze blew past them, stirring up the fallen leaves. The lights and sounds of the festival were still muted from where they were, but Korra tell that it was going to be a pleasant evening. Asami looped her arm through Korra’s the way she always did, gripping her bicep lightly. It was nothing new, but Korra always took comfort in Asami’s quiet presence and closeness.

 

They walked in step with each other towards the swirling lights, trekking across the parking lot.

 

“If we had come earlier, we could’ve parked closer.” Korra teased.

 

Asami fixed her with a serious look.

 

“Are you telling me you’re not enjoying this nice, quality time with your best friend?”

 

“Well, seeing as I’m missing out on quality time with fried cheesecake, I’m going to have to go with yes.”

 

“Why did I even think I could compete with your love for food? I’ll just wait in the car while you have a great time snacking. You probably won’t even miss me.” Asami sniffed and let go of Korra’s arm.

 

“Come on, Asami. You know, I love you and the food will be so much better with you there.” The words slipped out of her mouth before she realized it, and to hide her slight panic she took hold of Asami’s hand, tugging it slightly.

 

Well, of course she loved Asami. It was a matter of when had she started, how much, in what way. But there was no lie to the statement and Korra let out a sigh of relief when Asami didn’t question her choice of words. She simply smiled softly, pushing some hair behind her ear before taking hold of Korra’s arm again.

 

That was the way things were with Asami. Easy. Simple. Genuine. It was so maddeningly easy that it became difficult to keep her feelings from spilling out every time the girl looked at her. She couldn’t pinpoint the exact day where her feelings had begun to change, but at some point she began to realize that she didn’t just want to be close to Asami, she needed to be close to her. And that made all the difference.

 

As they approached the first fried food stand, Korra saw the clouds in front of the moon part, casting an unearthly shine on the stand itself. If that wasn’t a sign to try everything on the menu, she didn’t know what was. Pulling away from Asami, Korra quickly got into the line snaking around the stand. She rubbed her hands together, already missing the lack of warmth at her side.

 

“So I’m thinking oreo, cheesecake, brownie, salsa, and beer.” Korra’s eyes practically shined in excitement.

 

“Which of those things is fried?” Asami squinted.

 

“All of them.” Korra said seriously.

 

“Fried salsa? What the-- wait, fried beer? How can you even fry a liquid?”

 

Korra couldn’t help but grin at the way the gears turned in her friend’s head as she tried to figure out the wonders of deep frying.

 

“I suppose if they infused the dough with some kind of beer, it would technically be fried beer-- but also the dough could simply be a pocket filled with--”

 

“Asami. You’re supposed to be relaxing and having a good time.”

 

Asami tilted her head in confusion. That gesture was ridiculously adorable, and Korra made note of it.

 

“But this is _how_ I have a good time? Don’t you want to know how it works?” She said, confused.

 

“You’re right. I’m curious too, you big nerd.”

 

“I’d rather be a nerd than stupid,” Asami said in a singsong voice.

 

“Hey, who are you calling stupid?” Korra demanded.

 

“No one.” She said innocently.

 

“Oh okay. Hey--” Korra was interrupted by the irresistible aroma of food, fresh from the deep fryer. The food they had ordered was still glistening from the oil, and Korra had seen fewer things more enticing in her entire life. One of them had been the idea of penguinsledding without her parents’ permission, and the other was kissing the look right off of Asami’s face right now. Her best friend’s eyes were wide in amazement, lips curved into a beautiful “o” of surprise. Korra imagined that she looked like this when a prototype worked for the first time, or when she figured out how to improve the efficiency of something that already existed.

 

“Korra, if you don’t eat this, I will.”

 

“Who said I wasn’t going to eat this? Hands off, it’s just hot.”

 

She bit into the fried oreo ball, mouth instantly filling with saliva as the crispy outer layer gave way to a soft expanse of moist cookie.

 

“Oh my god.”

 

She passed the stick that they were on to Asami who bit into one eagerly.

 

“...”

 

“What do you think?” Korra asked, mouth still full as she tried to savor every bit of flavor she could.

 

“I have to know how this works, Korra. I’m going to have these everyday for the rest of my life.”

 

“Asami, no! It’s only good because you can’t have it all the time!” Korra cried.

 

“But I want more.”

 

“Here, take the last one.” Korra held the stick up to Asami’s mouth, trying desperately not to watch the movements of her lips and failing. She had never wanted to be a deep fried snack so badly in her life before as Asami’s lips parted and she took a large bite of the dough ball.

 

She closed her eyes for a second, and yeah, Korra wanted to be the one causing that.

 

Meanwhile, she had already started on the cheesecake, tried out the brownie, and was ready to try her first bit of the salsa.

 

It was a medley of garlic, tomatoes, jalapenos, onion, and queso that was so good she nearly passed out. The ball of ingredients was rolled in crushed tortilla chips, giving every bite that satisfying crunch. It took all of her willpower, and the fact that it was _Asami_ to keep her from inhaling the rest of them. Her best friend somehow still looked dainty, even as she chowed down on food that should’ve left her face messy and greasy. Did food just not stick to her face?, Korra wondered as she brushed more crumbs off the corner of her own mouth.

 

“Asami? Does food not stick to your face?”

 

Asami licked the corner of her mouth quickly before replying.

 

“No, I guess not.”

 

They wandered towards the booths, gazing at the rows of tables of handmade jewelry and leather goods. Korra glanced from the earrings to her best friend’s ears. She never wore much jewelry, and she didn’t need it, but she couldn’t deny that earrings accentuated Asami’s beauty in a way that little else did. Plus, she loved watching the mesmerizing movements of the long dangling ones. A small part of her hoped Asami would try a pair on. Okay, a big part of her, but they kept walking.

 

The festival certainly had outdone itself this year. Brilliant lights of every color adorned ever outline of the festivals from tents to stands. Lights were strung in the shapes of little spirits and placed all around. Asami had been particularly enamoured by a small green one with two leaf shapes for ears.

 

The night darkened as the crowds of people slowly dissipated. Before they realized it, they were one of the last few people walking through the tents.

 

Korra spotted a dark looking tent that everyone seemed to be avoiding ahead. Obviously, she had to check it out. A single crudely written sign with the words “Fortune telling” sat on a rickety chair in front of the tent.

Korra and Asami locked eyes.

 

“Let’s go!”

 

“Absolutely not.”

 

Korra pouted.

 

“Why? Don’t you want to see who you end up with?” She wiggled her eyebrows.

 

Asami flushed lightly before recovering.

 

“These things aren’t real, Korra.” She frowned.

 

What was up with that? It wasn’t like Asami to make a fuss about something so small. Unless there was something she wasn’t telling her.

 

Korra shrugged. “Then what’s the harm? We’ll laugh about it later, ‘Sams.”

 

Asami still wouldn’t budge. She clearly wasn’t going anywhere near the tent. Korra hadn’t expected rational, logical, Asami to be so averse to something like this.

 

“Fine. I’ll go in first, and tell you about it. You can wait out here.” Korra said.

 

“Fine with me.”

 

She didn’t sound angry, so there was that. But she didn’t exactly sound as happy as she had earlier. Korra would just go in, have a good laugh about whatever she was shown and go about her life as usual.

 

She parted the opening of the tent, eyes trying to focus on the utter darkness inside the tent. Despite how late it was, the tent was almost sucking all of the light out. The room was left completely dark besides the singular candle that illuminated an old woman’s face.

 

“Um--hi.” She said awkwardly, not making any movement to sit. She wasn’t sure how close she wanted to get to the old woman on the other side of the table. The energy she gave off was just slightly off, almost otherworldly. It was familiar to her, but old, so very old. Another thing that confused her was the smell in the tent. Completely devoid of the scent of heart attack inducing foods, it smelled like the air before a thunderstorm but vast and empty at the same time, as if it wasn’t a musty old tent with a musty old woman inside of it .

 

“Sit.” The voice startled her. Not old and raspy like she expected, but almost youthful and burdened with wisdom of ages.

 

She cautiously pulled the chair out and eased herself into it. She was confused. How was this old woman supposed to tell her fortune without a crystal ball or some sort of device?

 

“Close your eyes, and breathe deeply.”

 

Korra complied, but cracked an eye open a second later.

 

“So, uh, how are you exactly going to do this? You don’t have a crystal ball or, like, anything.”

 

“Quiet. My skills do not require anything but the subject.”

 

Who was she calling a subject? Rude. Korra closed her eye again, ready for whatever mumbo jumbo the woman was going to tell her.

 

She felt cool hands cup her face right before a finger pressed directly into the middle of her forehead.

 

Blinding light flashed in her vision as she felt herself project outside of her body. She gasped as she looked down.

 

_She was sitting at a table with Asami. Where was the rest of the Krew? Asami was wearing a beautiful red gown that practically dripped with elegance, and Korra gasped when she saw what she was wearing. A blue, watertribe dress with the shoulders exposed and strips of leather around the torso._

 

 _What was going on? Why was Asami looking at her like_ that. _Like, like she was the only thing that mattered in the world. Korra knew well and sure that was how she looked at Asami, but it was something totally different to see it projected back at her on the face of her best friend._

 

_Her astral jaw could’ve hit the ground when she saw Asami take her hand that had been resting on the table. Was something wrong? Did something happen? She ached to understand the context, what was the point of seeing the future if she didn’t understand what was going on?_

 

Almost as if the woman had heard her thoughts, Korra felt herself pulled out of that dimension and thrown into another.

 

 _Korra was older, still without wrinkles, but more mature. Definitely more mature, as she was currently putting away dishes. She watched her future self walk to the living room, and put her feet up on the couch._ This was so much more dull than the last scene she had been shown, and Korra felt herself relax slightly. _She gasped as she saw a small boy, maybe three years old, waddle up to her and reach his arms up._ Whose child was this, and why did Korra have him?

 

 _A large white dog came padding in, tail wagging so hard it was knocking everything over._ Korra felt her eyes fill with tears as she realized it wasn’t Naga. _The dog rambled over to the boy, and future!Korra set the boy on the dog’s back. The child squealed with glee, and Korra followed her future self’s line of sight to Asami, who was currently leaning in the door frame with the most adoring expression on her face._

 

Asami? She was nothing if not more beautiful than Korra had ever seen her. Hair tied into a tight bun on her head, a few loose strands, and a familiar tired smile-- definitely Asami.

 

 _Korra looked between Asami and the boy._ Just as she realized what was going on, she flew into another scene.

 

 _Korra was sitting on the bed._ Okay, not too weird. _She watched dumbly as Asami straddled future!Korra before pushing her back down onto the bed. What the bloody hell. She was pretty sure she didn’t blink for a straight minute as she watched her future self trail kisses down Asami’s neck, then collarbone, then lower._

 

 _How the fuck had they gotten to this point?_ Astral!Korra was far too wimpy to initiate anything out of fear of losing her best friend. She knew that once they crossed this line, it would be difficult, maybe impossible to go back to the way they were before.

 

Then she thought back to the last moment she had seen. A child! She and Asami had a child together! That-that meant things worked out for them in the end, right? Her mind felt like mush as she realized the implications of their child together. Asami definitely felt the same, then. Or maybe she didn’t yet, and she would. Or maybe she already did, and was waiting for Korra to give indication that she was on the same page. But she was so bloody obvious! If Asami hadn’t noticed she had to be blinder than a badgermole.

 

Korra wanted desperately to return to the physical form and to understand everything she had been shown. The old woman sensed this, and casually flung her into another point in time.

 

 _Korra was angry. She could tell from the way she crossed her arms and paced the room. On the opposite corner of the house, she could see Asami, tears streaming down her face._ Korra shuddered violently. She didn’t want to see this. _She watched the argument that ensued like an onlooker unable to look away from an inevitable car crash._

 

She looked desperately for the boy, relieved that there seemed to be no signs of him. Hopefully, he wasn’t around yet.

 

Her entire astral body buzzed and flinched as Asami broke the glass she had been holding. Whatever was going on was like jumping into a pool of freezing water. She felt numb and unable to breathe as she watched them shout. What could they even be arguing about? Korra and Asami weren’t like that. At least as far as she knew.

 

 _She watched Asami leave, helmet in hand. Every part of her wanted to scream as she watched her leave._ Chase her you fucking idiot! Don’t let her drive or ride while upset. She knew this even now, and felt her heart shatter as her future self didn’t even look at the door as she cleaned up the remains of the glass.

 

_The last thing she saw before being yanked through time again was future!Korra sobbing so hard she thought future!Asami definitely had to be able to hear her. But no one came to the door._

 

Korra gasped as she opened her eyes. Scrambling backwards in her chair, she looked at the woman, tears in her eyes.

 

“What the hell did you do, you old hag? What was that? Some kind of witchcraft?”

 

“Astral projection, or spiritual projection, if you’d prefer.” The calm in her voice unnerved Korra and enraged her at the same time.

 

“What did you to me? That’s impossible. You can’t have shown me the future. It must’ve been a dream. Just a dream.”

 

“That was no dream, Korra. I merely projected your spirit in time to allow you a few glimpses of your future. However, this is by no means a set future. Every single one of your decisions alters your future reality slightly.”

 

Korra hiccuped.

 

“Why would you even show me the future then? What are you talking about?” She said darkly.

 

The old woman sighed.

 

“This is why I never show humans the future. It scrambles their brains and they don’t know what to do with themselves.”

 

“Excuse me, but you say humans like you aren’t one?”

 

“Don’t be so naive, girl. I’m obviously a spirit. This is the Spirit Festival for spirits’ sake.”

 

“I’m just going to ignore that for a second because the spirit festival is for the lights in the sky that we call spirits and you look like the lady who served me lunch last year. Secondly, why did you set up a tent, at a human festival, if you didn’t want to show humans their futures? What exactly were you expecting?”

 

“Well, in short, I was expecting you. You’re the avatar and you have an important duty to the world. It's my duty to show avatar's glimpses of their future in order to make them aware that everything they do is interconnected with the fate of the world.”

 

Korra scoffed, somehow finding this part less believable than everything else the woman had shown her.

 

“You have abilities that haven’t been seen in decades. You hold the power of the elements, water, wind, fire, and earth in your hands. When you are called, I would not refuse the call. There could be dire consequences for those you care for.” She raised an eyebrow suggestively towards the outside of the tent.

 

“What the fuck is an avatar? I’m just Korra. I don’t have any abilities or any duty to anyone. And I need to get back to her. You said, that the events you showed me aren’t set in stone? As in they could change or not happen at all or--”

 

“Avatar Korra, If you are asking me whether or not the Sato girl is in love with you. I suggest you ask her yourself.”

 

Korra groaned loudly.

 

“Useless,” she muttered.

 

She turned to whip open the tent when the old woman’s voice cut through her.

 

“That will be five yuans.”

 

Korra threw whatever bill she took out first at her without looking and stepped back outside.

 

“Korra?”

 

Asami was a sight for sore eyes, and Korra threw her arms around her best friend.

 

“What happened? Are you okay?”

 

She was now that Asami’s scent was tickling her nose and she could feel her warmth pressed against her. This was where she belonged, and she hoped that that wouldn't change once Asami went inside the tent. What if Asami saw a different future from her? Worse, what if she saw a future without Korra entirely? She steeled herself. While the possibility frightened her beyond belief, at this point not knowing would be even more painful. 

 

“Please, go inside. You need to see this.”

 

“Inside there? Why? Just tell me.” Asami frowned.

 

“Just go. It’s important to me. To us.” She tried.

 

“What did they show you? It’s not real, Korra. I knew I was right about that place. It gives me weird vibes.”

 

“It’ll be quick, Asami. Just trust me.”

 

Asami pinched the bridge of her nose.

 

“Fine. But you owe me, like, a back massage, later.”

 

Korra nodded too quickly. She would love to. But she didn’t say anything, merely pushing Asami towards the tent.

 

XXX

 

The waiting was excruciating, and Korra tried to quell her thoughts. Firstly, spirits were real? All the tales she had been told when she was little were true? How had she never heard of the truth to the stories until now? Secondly, why did they care about her? She wasn’t their avatar, whatever that was. She was just an ordinary student trying to pass her general requirement courses. The most exciting thing about her life had been the fact that she had fallen in love with her best friend, but even that was slightly dampened by the use of it as a trope in media. She grimaced internally, trying to get that image out of her head.

 

She had so many questions, no answers and somehow found herself more clueless than she had ever been. Her life hadn’t just been turned upside down, it had been put into the rinse cycle of a washing machine and come out a different color. Was she living in some kind of fantasy world now? Where had all this come from?

 

Somehow, despite the ominous promise of a duty to the world, the implications of a future with Asami were too many to count and were what occupied the forefront of her mind at the moment. Maybe the spirit had been right about humans not being able to comprehend the concept of the future.

 

No use tying her own brain up in knots until Asami was back. That conversation was guaranteed to spin her circles, no matter which direction it headed in.

 

She had given up on trying to play tic-tac-toe with herself in the dirt with her shoe when she heard movement from inside the tent. Perking up like a dog hearing the leash, she whipped around to look at the tent, but no one emerged. No beautiful best friend, and no hag either.

 

Growling in frustration, Korra pulled a chair from a random stand, staring down the shop owner who it belonged to. Without warning, Asami’s appeared out of the tent, and Korra stood up so quickly the chair flew backwards.

 

The shopkeeper scowled at her, muttering something under his breath as he picked the chair back up and folded it.

 

Korra found herself breathless as she looked into Asami’s pale green eyes. They were filled with unshed tears, and Korra couldn’t exhale until she understood what they were from.

 

“Did you see--us?” She asked gently.

 

Asami nodded, and Korra still couldn’t tell what she was thinking.

 

“You’re in love with me.” It wasn’t a question, but Korra felt compelled to answer instantly.

 

“Yes. I have been for a while, but this doesn’t have to change things between us if you don’t--” She choked on the words, unable to say them.

 

“Korra, I feel the same.” Asami cut her off, smiling weakly. 

 

“Why didn’t you say so sooner?” Korra whined, her heart dropping out of her throat back to where it belonged.

 

“I just wanted to be careful. I didn’t want to mess up what we have, as friends or as lovers.” Asami said softly.

 

“I meant when you came out of the tent, but I know what you mean. I don’t want to lose you ever. That's why I never said anything either.”

 

Korra glanced at her suspiciously.

 

“If we love each other and everything is okay in Korrasami land, then why were you crying?”

 

“It’s just, it doesn’t look like it’s going to be easy for us. I mean, she said you were important and that you had a destiny to fulfill.”

 

“The avatar. Yeah, I don’t know what that is, at all. I don’t have any powers, I don’t--” Korra's voice became louder as she spoke and became increasingly agitated.

 

“Korra?” Asami’s tone worried her.

 

“Yeah?”

 

“Look around you.” Asami’s voice was alarmingly steady.

 

Korra glanced at the elements floating around her. A large chunk of earth hovered near her shoulder, a flame sprouted out of her outstretched palm, and liquid water floated in the air. She suddenly became very aware of how tired she was quickly getting. She forced herself to relax somehow, and the elements in her possession flew back to their original places, the rock falling into the earth, the water splashing to the ground, and the fire extinguishing instantly.

 

“Okay, well I might have powers but I’m still don’t have any idea what’s going on. The only thing I know for sure  at this point is how I feel about you.” Korra pleaded.

 

There had to be another spirit out there who could explain this, right? She couldn’t be just be left out here in the cold with the burden of this knowledge. She suddenly felt very heavy, like her limbs were lead.

 

She felt herself lean on Asami for support as she sagged to the ground.

 

“Asami, what’s wrong with me?”

 

She looked up into worried green eyes.

 

“I wish I knew, Korra. But I promise I will be at your side no matter what happens. I refuse to lose you.”


End file.
